dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ortimus Contrari's Bloody Blades
Is this AP lost for target or for user? : It's AP lost for the target. --TaviRider 16:29, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :: You're wrong it's ap lost for user --DameDatte 04:11, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::: Well, this is conflicting reports then. One person who owns these blades says it's AP lost for the target, and you say it's for the user. Do you have the weapon? --TaviRider 05:45, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::::We need no solve this conflict because the effects section and the category disagree. --Lirielle 22:03, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Well I haven't seen the English version but the French version says 'AP lost to target', ie. lost by the attacker to the benefit of the target. Changing main page accordingly. --Lirielle 22:12, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::Would be a good thing if you could check if the ones that are incorrectly label in english are correctly label in the French version, that way we could clean up this mess of unknown things and start putting this in order, as i want to change the category from that "AP reduction to the user" to "AP penalty equipment" --Cizagna (Talk) 22:46, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Up to you to find another wording, but '-1AP' is not enough, since 'AP loss to target' implies that the target gets +1AP. Or am I wrong? --Lirielle 20:44, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::Amakna wording is strange (well in the English translation), one thing to understand is that Amakana does not have Damage and Effect section as we have, it only has Effects, Damage was created to clear that out, and its use for all the effects that are apply when using the weapon, while Effects are for the permanent effects while wearing the weapon, so '-1 AP' in the Damage section means 'reduces AP of the target' and '-1 AP' on Effects section means 'reduce AP to the weapons wearer'. Another strange example and hypothetical is that if Amakna decides to create a weapon that every time it hits an enemy it gives the targe an AP to the target it would be '+1 AP' on the 'damage' section as you can see more examples, look at the heals, there is +Heal (now rename Care by Amakna due to confusions) and Heal that the target gets heal instead of damage see Boogey Wand (for an example of healing), Dashiva and others devised a clever way by doing some minor changes in the words, "Damage" meant the damage dealt by the weapon, "Damages" meant the linear damage bonus that was added to weapons and spells, "Heal" meant the healing damage dealt by the weapons while "Heals" meant the linear heal bonus that its add to weapons and spells. But then it got separate to the Damage and Effects but was left there in order to avoid confusion, but amakna is taking care of that slowly as like before they only have an "Effects" section not like we have 2 sections also we have change some wordings to make it more clear and space consuming, like for example all the "Weakness" resistance its sort or redundancy term as its the same as having '-5 resistance'. And after all that explication there is still not a weapon or i have not witness one that steals AP (removes AP from enemy and adds it to the weapon wilder) because that weapon would need to be unavoidable in terms of AP reduction and the AP reduction done by using the weapons can be resisted as i have seen with Treestaff.--Cizagna (Talk) 21:30, 2 February 2007 (UTC) The previous comments are pretty old, but cause i used them i can give you a clear answer. The dagger takes 1 AP from the wielder, not the target. hopes this helps some people AsyxA :Confirm for the 3er time with a friend ingame daggers remove AP from the user/wielder etc --Cizagna (Talk) 20:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC)